1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically creating a source program, and more particularly to a method in which the operations of such apparatus from the creation of the specifications of a program to the coding of the source program are automatically performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a source program has been generated by a programmer who first creates the specifications of a program and then writes the program on a coding sheet on the basis of the specifications, whereupon a puncher or the like records information on a recording medium, such as a punched card, or inputs it directly from a keyboard at a terminal. With such a method, parts preset for a programming language, for example, key words, separators and letters for continuation also must be manually coded and then punched or keyed. The manual processing of such stereotyped parts is a waste of time, and often leads to mistakes. Further, much labor is required for the amendments and addition of program specifications which occur frequently.